Kotor alternate story
by Kotor1and2
Summary: What if revan had never lost his memory and what if malak never took over the sith this is my version of what would of happened LMR R/R
1. Revans captial ship

Star Wars Knights of the old republic

The 3,957 the republic have lost battle after battle against the powerful sith lord revan but in a last desperate attempt to finish the sith lord the republic have made there final desperate attempt and attacked the sith lords flag ship among the borders are bastila shan, lee star, lan polo and theresa may

(sorry it is so short but this is only the intro)

"Bring the Dark jedi and their apprentices here i`ll need there help to finish of these jedi" revan said in a calmed tone "but sir they are all occupied" Said general Aki "Well tell them to stop what there doing and to come up to the Bridge" "But sir err.. i mean right away master" Aki whimpered "you have already failed me once don`t dare to do it again"

The general ran to the com-link and started communicating with the dark jedi "Master revan demands all dark jedi to the bridge" said general Aki "We are on our way"

But before the link could be turned off the doors flung open and waiting at the door were four Jedi "Kill them" Revan shouted At that moment all the dark jedi, soldiers and combat droid started attacking the jedi but they were no match for the power these Jedi's possessed as one by one they all fell revan stood there face to face with the four jedi who had boarded revan's ship and broken through his defences he thought to himself `This should be interesting` but then broke down in a nervous panic a jedi saw this and tried to take advantage but revan quickly pushed him back and jumped up just as he did the place he was standing broke into a massive inferno of flames it was just as revan had predicted his apprentice had turned on him all the jedi had been killed in the explosion apart from one who only just managed to get enough energy to get up revan was about to strike her down but realised her immense power just then the dark jedi charged into the room "Sir you didn`t leave any jedi for us..." realising the barely living jedi "ohh looks like there is one still alive" the dark jedi muttered Yes but this one is not to be harmed she is to be my new apprentice take her to the torture chambers and bring Darth malak to me" revan demanded "As you wish master"

"Darth malak you have betrayed me and just like it goes the appretice must duel the master for control and to decide who rules over the sith"

"I will finish you today" "master" Malak hissed

Malak swung at revan but revan already saw it comeing and lifted his lightsaber up to block it and before malak knew what hit him revan contered with a force push malak got up but was still dazzed revan was going to finish him but decided to toy with him for a bit so he let malak swing and swerved to the side so malak swung again and again and again and after he tired him self out revan unleashed a powerful wave of force lightning after revan had finished he walked up to malak "master please spare me"  
"why should i do that my old apprentice"  
"were are you going to find a replacement for me"  
"im already working on it" and as he said that he lunged his lightsaber into malaks belly


	2. Delta 390

"You will never turn me to the dark side you sith scum" bastila hissed at the sith assassins gathered around her "What do you plan on doing to me?" she asked don`t worry a familiar voice rang out "REVAN!?" "let me go now and i`ll tell the Jedi to be lenient on you they might even accept you back into the Jedi order if you give up your dark throne now" Bastila said with a pitiful voice" "you never really understood did you bastila this war is about much more then just who will rule the galaxy this war is so much more but you will never understand unless you join me and become my apprentice" Revan said with a slight grin "I`ll never give in to the dark side and you may say to yourself it is much more then for your own personal gain but you are just lien to yourself" "trust me bastila i just want what best for the galaxy be it the republic or the sith empire ruling i just wan`t a order which doesn`t follow the light or darkside for they are just obstacles for what is right for the galaxy"

***

"We need to get her back, bastila is the key to this war and without her the effort against the sith is useless and for this mission we need the best the order can gather this is why the Jedi order are sending you the best of the best to find Whoever may be powerful enough to save the republic and perhaps save the galaxy we know most of you are soldiers and are ready for these kind of stuff but some of you are scouts and are not equipped to fight dark Jedi this is why I'm asking you soldiers to watch out for your fellow con-rads you are all very different people some soldiers some scouts and other scoundrels but you are all individuals and it is this that may mean the success or failure of your mission" master vandar said

"Who is the leader?" a mercenary shouted "I am" came another voice "ya and who are you" the mercenary questioned "my name is carth onasi" "Carth was specially chosen for this mission he has seen more combat then entire squadrons of troops he was one of the few survivors who fought on dxun and in the Mandalorians wars and lived to tell the tale" vandor explained "you will all be know as squad delta 390 from now on" said Carth

***

"Where's our ship" Said the voice of one of the mercenaries "who said that" carth asked "Me my name in Canderous" he explained "You sound familiar kinda like i heard your voice before" Carth said Slowly "well I'm sure you heard many of my people in the war" He said "Wait your a mandalorian?" "Yes why do you got a problem with that!" He shouted "Is that anyway to talk to your commander!" Carth shouted back "Whatever lets just get back on with our mission... Sir" canderous said bitterly

***

A republic capital ship landed on the plains of dantooine but it wasn`t just like any normal capital ship were it was normally orange it was instead Green and it had a lot more battle ships inside and even a Dynamic-class freighter which was much like the ebon hawk but it was green where it was usually orange as well.

***

"Whys is it green and not orange?" A mercenary asked "so that we are known by the other republic ships as delta 390 and it is there duty to send whatever aid they can spare to us" Carth explained "OK Sir should we get on board" "Yes get aboard now we must save as much time as possible for any time wasted the republic could fall

***

"Pilot set the navi computer to kashyyyk there has been reports of a old Jedi hermit there he is suppose to be quite powerful  
and we could use him onboard..."  
"are you sure sir the local specie don`t seem very friendly"  
"I`m sure" carth said  
"as you wish" said the pilot "Fly the ship to kashyyyk!"  
*one night later*  
"Wake up Delta We have arrived I need 10 of you to accompany me to kashyyk Decide who it will be and then report to the docks" carth said

***

"Well what do we have here the mandalorian has decided to come" Carth said while circleing canderous  
"Yes sir i was actually nominated to come along i normally only follow worthy commanders" canderous Said with as much respect as he could muster  
"haha you sure do got a sense of humour don`t you but i don`t find it funny now drop and give me fifty the rest of you  
Get in the freighter"carth said "you may get up mandalorian"

***

The frighter landed on kashyyyk and as they all got out they were immediattly interupted  
"I see a new ship has arrived on G5-623 well don`t worry it will only cost 100 credits ohh wait.. theres elevan of you  
that is going to cost you extra" said a czerka employee  
"how much extra..." carth asked  
How bout you let us land for free or ill rip your guts out" canderous demanded  
"calm down mandalorian" the czerka employee We will let you stay at the normal 100 credits then" the czerka employee said in a scared tone  
"how about you let us stay for free otherwise you will regret it!" canderous shouted  
"ok ok just calm down all this shouting is bad for bussiness" the empolyee said


End file.
